


Gatos, química, disfraces y estúpidas apuestas

by Aozul



Category: Gintama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozul/pseuds/Aozul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pesar de todas sus peleas verbales e insultos, de todas sus luchas y todos los días acabados en la enfermería del instituto, con la edad han llegado a un pequeño acuerdo no hablado. Si bien es verdad que él disfruta haciéndola rabiar y que ella tiene muy poco aguante, tras muchos años de rivalidad han pasado a una categoría de amigos un tanto peculiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gatos, química, disfraces y estúpidas apuestas

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí estoy otra vez con uno en español. Tengo muchos prompts guardad0s en tumblr y rebuscando apunté los que me gustaron. Luego esto se me ocurrió y aquí estamos.  
> Como nota aparte, sólo me los puedo imaginar haciéndose amigos con el paso del tiempo (a su manera, claro está).

Cuando el gato se asoma por su ventana Kagura ya lo está esperando con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa pintada en la cara. El animal se sacude en el alféizar y caen gotitas de agua al suelo, salpicándolo todo; ha estado chispeando todo el día, aunque nada muy serio. Mira con sus grandes ojos claros alrededor en busca de Sadaharu, pero ella ya se ha encargado de que no vuelva a saltarle encima como la última vez, por lo que el perro está tumbado en su cojín en una de las esquinas del salón, vigilando, pero sin aparentes intenciones de atacar. Es sólo entonces cuando se deja agarrar por la chica, que le rasca la cabeza haciendo que maúlle placenteramente.

—¿Otra vez aquí, gatito? Debe ser que tus dueños no se preocupan mucho por ti; eso, o que te dejan hacer lo que quieras —dice pensativa—. ¿O quizás no tienes dueños? Bueno, da igual. Ven conmigo, tengo tu leche casi preparada.

Kagura se dirige hacia la cocina para agarrar un bol y el brick de leche y él levanta las orejas en señal de felicidad. La verdad es que no sabe de dónde ha salido este gato, pero lleva alrededor de cinco meses apareciendo por su casa a la misma hora sin falta, y ella ha estado dejándolo entrar desde el primer día. La primera vez que lo vio se había colado por su ventana y se había subido a su armario, huyendo de Sadaharu, despavorido. Ella acababa de salir de la ducha y le sorprendió mucho ver al felino allí. Tras alejar al perro había conseguido bajarlo subida a una silla y se lo había llevado a la cocina para darle de comer. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber estado buscando un gato en una casa desconocida? Comida, por supuesto, ya que no eran conocidos por su afabilidad con las personas desconocidas. Desde entonces, no había faltado a ninguna de sus citas.

Kagura le sirve la leche y se sienta con los brazos apoyados en la mesa a ver cómo se la bebe. Es un animal precioso, con el pelaje blanco como la nieve y los ojos azules como el mar, esbelto y ágil. Le está cogiendo bastante cariño y se pregunta qué pasaría si intentase quedárselo.

Cuando el líquido desaparece del recipiente el gato se acerca a sus piernas y se pega a ellas, frotando su lomo. Kagura sonríe y lo recoge, dejándolo caer en su regazo y acariciándolo suavemente, sonriendo. Esta es su nueva rutina de las tardes y, siempre y cuando Sadaharu no se ponga muy celoso y pesado, no le importaría seguir repitiéndola.

De repente suena el timbre un par de veces, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones. Con el minino todavía en brazos se dirige hacia la puerta con curiosidad y la abre, sin notar la agitación del animal entre sus brazos.

—¿Okita? —No sabe que está haciendo allí su vecino y “ _amigo_ ” de la infancia, pero no tiene mucho tiempo de pensar en ello porque el gato salta hasta los hombros de él y le lame la cara con afecto. Sougo parece tan sorprendido como ella.

—¿Y esto? ¿Es que acaso ahora te dedicas a robar mascotas?

—¿Qué tonterías sobre robar mascotas estás diciendo ahora? No te ha dado tiempo a saludar ya me estás acusando de algo que, obviamente, no he hecho. -Le dirige una mirada de reproche y él pone los ojos en blanco.

—Te dejaré saber que, _obviamente_ , este gato es mío. —Hace hincapié en la palabra para mofarse de ella, y no se le escapa cómo sus mejillas empiezan a inflarse por la rabia—. ¿No has visto el _collar_ que lleva?

Los ojos de la chica se agrandan y los mira a los dos fijamente, palideciendo.

—¿C-collar?

—Sí, collar, China. Como ese que lleva tu perro. Con esta plaquita y su información acompañando —señala el objeto de metal con la mano, aprovechando para rascar el mentón del animal, que ronronea—. Y ahora, ¿vas a dejarme pasar o vas dejar que nos congelemos los tres aquí? Hace bastante frío, por si no lo has notado, y eres tú la que quiere mi ayuda.

Kagura se hace a un lado, atónita, y lo deja entrar, todavía procesando que el animal lleva un collar con una plaquita y todos sus datos en ella. Cinco meses. Cinco meses y no se ha dado cuenta. Sougo se quita los zapatos y los deja bien colocados en el suelo, reemplazándolos por un par de zapatillas. Kagura lo sigue hasta el salón y lo observa sentarse debajo del _kotatsu_ , acomodándose con el animal todavía en sus hombros. Se ve que están acostumbrados a la posición.

Tras recoger su mochila de una esquina lo imita y se sienta en el cojín del otro lado de la mesa, sustituyendo la boca abierta de sorpresa por un ceño fruncido.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes animales?

—Siempre me han gustado los gatos —dice, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo encontré en la calle con una herida en la pata y me lo llevé a casa. Parece ser que le gustó y ha decidido quedarse.

Kagura ha cogido una mandarina y la está pelando, sorprendida. Jamás hubiera dicho que Sougo tuviera este lado casi (casi) tierno. Lucha contra la sonrisilla burlona que amenaza con salir.

—Ya veo. Al final va a resultar que no eres tan sádico como dices.

—Piensa lo que quieras. Da mucho menos trabajo que ese bicho que tú tienes.

—¡Sadaharu no es un bicho, a diferencia de ti! —Ahora está indignada.

—Ya, bueno. Dime con qué quieres que te ayude, anda. Química, ¿no? No tengo toda la tarde libre para ti.

—Que mentiroso eres. Sabes que no tienes nada que hacer luego.

Él no le contesta para no alargar más la charla y pasan el resto de la tarde estudiando. Tienen un examen en un par de días y, dado que él es bastante inteligente para todo (cosa que la irrita bastante) y que viven en el mismo edificio, le ha pedido que viniera por si le surgían dudas. El tiempo se les pasa volando y llega la hora de cenar sin que se den ni cuenta. Kagura se levanta para preparar la comida sin siquiera preguntarle si se va a quedar porque ya sabe la respuesta y Sougo apoya la cabeza en la mesa, descansando. La ayudaría con la comida, pero no sería la primera vez que la chica le tira una olla de arroz en la cabeza.

A pesar de todas sus peleas verbales e insultos, de todas sus luchas y todos los días acabados en la enfermería del instituto, con la edad han llegado a un pequeño acuerdo no hablado. La realidad es que cuando quieren son bastante civiles y se comportan como dos jóvenes de casi último curso que son. Si bien es verdad que él disfruta haciéndola rabiar y que ella tiene muy poco aguante, tras muchos años de rivalidad han pasado a una categoría de amigos un tanto peculiar. Ha llegado incluso al punto de que a veces salen juntos con sus amigos.

Por esa razón, esta no es la primera noche que él se queda a cenar. Los dos lo agradecen: Kagura porque su padre y único familiar con el que todavía tiene contacto siempre está de viajes de negocios y, aunque no lo diga, se siente sola, y Sougo porque su piso está demasiado vacía desde que Mitsuba murió la última primavera. Tiene que reconocer que esta casa es más acogedora que la suya y el tiempo que pasa con Kagura es tiempo que no está pensando en su hermana.

Cuando escucha el pitido de la olla de arroz se levanta para preparar las bandejas, dejando al gato durmiendo cerca del calor de la estufa. Sadaharu sigue en su esquina, de la que no se ha movido en toda la tarde, holgazaneando.

Kagura se pasa la cena hablando energéticamente y él la escucha y comenta de vez en cuando, cada vez que puede burlarse de ella. Cuando acaban friegan en silencio y vuelven al _kotatsu_ ; esta vez, se sientan el uno al lado de otro. Ya hace bastante frío y a nadie le sorprendería que la lluvia que ha estado cayendo hoy se convierta en nieve por la noche. El gato se sube al regazo de Kagura y se acomoda mientras Sougo lo acaricia distraídamente y la chica enciende la tele. Luego, ella se acuerda de la placa y la busca, leyendo “ _Mi”_ entre otros pocos datos que ya conoce: dirección y número de teléfono.

_«Conque te llamas Mi-chan.»_

No hay mucho que ver en la tele a estas horas, por lo que al poco tiempo se quedan dormidos sin darse cuenta, recostados el uno sobre el otro. Es ella la que se despierta de madrugada y lo empuja hasta el cuarto de invitados, donde le da un _futon_ y las buenas noches. Él los acepta sin rechistar.

* * *

 Es día de laboratorio y, como todo el mundo sabe, un espacio tan pequeño lleno con muchos alumnos es una muy mala idea. Así que cuando Kagura se tropieza con el pie de Soyo y tira todo el contenido de su matraz sobre la persona que tiene justo delante nadie se sorprende demasiado, lo que no le quita importancia al hecho de que el líquido es ácido clorhídrico y de que Okita Sougo necesita una ducha. Urgentemente.

El profesor los manda a gritos a las duchas que hay en los baños justo en la habitación de al lado y Kagura se lo lleva a rastras hacia allí a toda prisa. Lo ayuda a deshacerse de la bata y de la camiseta y a meterlo debajo del agua. Sougo deja de quejarse en cuanto el chorro entra en contacto con su piel y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando aliviado. La chica se relaja y entonces tiene tiempo de darse cuenta de que su compañero está, hablando claro, bastante bueno.

Siempre les ha gustado el deporte, a ambos, pero ahora es capaz de comprobar hasta qué punto lo ha beneficiado a él. Cuando se quiere dar cuenta él también la está mirando, aunque su expresión no es de burla.

—Veo que tus intentos para matarme son cada vez menos sutiles. Ya te puedes ir inventando una buena excusa para el profesor. —Sus palabras parecen sacarla de su trance y le contesta, enojada y todavía un poco agitada por lo que acaba de pasar (que ha estado a punto de mandarlo al hospital, claro, nada que ver con bíceps, pectorales y abdominales).

—¡No estaba intentando matarte! No así, por lo menos. ¿Te crees que soy imbécil? Y tampoco tengo que buscar excusas. Me tropecé, y punto. ¿Algo que añadir?

—Pues que me vas a tener que acompañar a la enfermería otra vez para ayudarme. Me escuece la espalda y no creo que a la enfermera le vaya a hacer mucha gracia vernos allí de nuevo.

Y así es cómo Kagura se encuentra aplicando un ungüento que huele fatal en la espalda de Sougo. Para su suerte o desgracia, no está muy segura, la enfermera no está y, tras rebuscar en los armarios, han dado con el maldito bote adecuado.

—Me puedes dar un masaje, ya que estás en ello.

—Sí, claro. También puedo restregarte este mejunje por la cara a ver si te gusta. ¿Quieres probar?

—Como me guste tanto como a ti te está gustando mi cuerpo me vas a poner difícil decir que no.

Una bofetada y una retahíla de insultos después, Sougo sale de la enfermería con la cara marcada y el torso vendado.

—Me debes como un mes de favores y una indemnización.

—¡Te debo un cuerno, imbécil!

* * *

 Soyo celebra la fiesta de Halloween como todos los años anteriores y Kagura se pasa un mes preparando el disfraz. La suerte de tener una mejor amiga rica es que todo lo que organiza se traduce en eventos a lo grande, con personas contratadas específicamente para cada ocasión, decoraciones estrambóticas pero acertadas, mucha gente y mucha comida de excelentísima calidad; en resumen, diversión. Pero lo que más le gusta a Kagura, con diferencia, es el concurso de disfraces. No por el concurso en sí, sino porque el premio hace que se le haga la boca agua: una cesta llena de todo tipo de dulces que ni siquiera puede agarrar bien de lo grande que es. Dicha cesta había sido siempre suya hasta que, 3 años atrás, el idiota de Sougo le había quitado el puesto de mejor disfraz. Y así había ocurrido los dos años siguientes también. Está claro, por lo tanto, que este año va a cambiar el asunto.

Cuando el gran día llega decide deliberadamente llegar tarde a casa de su amiga, sabiendo que todo el mundo se fijará en ella y en su magnífico disfraz de valquiria. No es que normalmente le interese mucho la atención, pero por esos dulces de alta calidad está dispuesta a hacer lo que haga falta. Así que, con la cabeza alta y los hombros erguidos, se prepara para lo que va a ser su entrada triunfal de la noche.

Sólo para ser arruinada por la vista de su rival hablando con Soyo y su estúpido hermano.

_«¿Qué está haciendo aquí?»_

Hace algunos meses que no ve a Kamui y nadie la ha avisado de que vendría. Está viviendo con un amigo de su padre desde hace unos tres años y no tienen mucho contacto. No está molesta, simplemente sorprendida. Es entonces cuando nota que el idiota lleva el disfraz a juego con el sádico. Se acerca con una sonrisa malvada y se burla de su mal gusto de pareja, aunque no puede evitar reconocer que los malnacidos saben cómo aprovecharse de su físico. Está segura de que las chicas no los van a votar precisamente por la sangre falsa que llevan en las caras.

Su hermano no le interesa en lo más mínimo pero (y esto no lo vaya a admitir aunque la amenacen) Sougo ha crecido bastante en el último año y a ella todavía no se le ha olvidado el accidente del laboratorio y de las duchas. De alguna manera la vista ha mejorado.

Y, efectivamente, los dos tontos reciben el premio de manos de Soyo a mitad de la noche mientras un montón de adolescentes con hormonas chillan emocionadas. Kamui parece un niño de cinco años en el día de su cumpleaños y Sougo está tan apático como siempre.

Luego empieza la música a todo volumen y el alcohol que algunos han conseguido colar empieza a hacer efecto en los más lanzados. Kagura no se separa de Soyo en toda la noche y se lo pasan bastante bien, bailando y charlando con los conocidos que se van encontrando. Cuando decide que su cabeza va a explotar sale al jardín trasero y se sienta en el suelo de madera del _hanten_. Encoge las rodillas hacia su pecho y apoya la cabeza en ellas, suspirando. El aire fresco de la noche le siente bien y la ayuda a despejarse.

Está medio dormida cuando alguien deja caer un objeto a sus pies, sobresaltándola y haciendo que levante la vista. Unos ojos rojos la miran divertidos y ella resopla, volviendo a su posición original mientras él se sienta a su lado. La cesta sigue descansando donde la han dejado.

—Sabes que no la quiero.

—Sabes que no me gustan mucho los dulces y que la vas a acabar aceptando de todas maneras, como todos los años. —El comentario la hace resoplar y gira la cabeza para mirarlo, todavía recostando su peso en sus brazos sobre sus rodillas.

—No entiendo por qué tienes que ganar tú. ¡Ni siquiera te gusta el premio! No es justo. El año que viene te juro que vas a morder el polvo.

—No sabemos si estaremos aquí el año que viene —dice él con una media sonrisa. La chica frunce el ceño, exigiendo silenciosamente que se explique—. Nos graduamos este año y quién sabe a dónde iremos. Deberías de aceptar este como mi último regalo.

Los conceptos de regalo para ella y Okita Sougo no tienen mucho sentido en su mente si van en la misma frase, aunque tiene que admitir que es verdad que la cesta ha acabado en sus manos todas las veces que el chico la ha ganado. Un gesto amable al que no se ha acostumbrado todavía.

—No la has envenenado, ¿verdad? —pregunta—. ¡Y eso incluye esa maldita salsa de tabasco picante que tanto te gusta!

Sougo se ríe y el sonido produce una extraña y agradable sensación en Kagura.

—He sido benevolente esta vez y te he perdonado la vida. Sin embargo, no puedo asegurar que vayas a tener la misma suerte si te vuelvo a regalar algo. Y ahora será mejor que te levantes y llamemos a un taxi. Se está haciendo tarde y estabas medio dormida cuando he  llegado.

Se pone de pie y coge la cesta con una mano, ofreciéndole la otra para ayudarla a levantarse, y Kagura la coge sin pensarlo dos veces. Es mucho más grande que la suya y está helada, aunque eso no es algo nuevo. Sougo siempre tiene frío; estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le sorprende que haya estado con ella aquí fuera a estas horas.

En el camino a la salida se encuentran con algunos compañeros y Kagura les pide que le digan Soyo que se van en taxi, para que su amiga no se preocupe. Es sólo cuando están esperando el coche muriéndose congelados por culpa del viento gélido que se da cuenta de que todavía no se han soltado las manos, y sacude la suya haciendo un puchero. Sougo la mira por encima del hombro pero no dice nada, más preocupado por entrar en calor.

Al final es él el que se duerme en el viaje de vuelta y a ella le vuelve a tocar llevarlo hasta su puerta para que no acabe durmiendo en el pasillo.

* * *

 Después de la graduación llegan las vacaciones de primavera y, como hace bastante calor a pesar de estar todavía en primavera, deciden alquilar una casa cerca de la playa para aprovechar antes de empezar la universidad. Kagura está muy ilusionada porque hace mucho que no se va de viaje, y pasarlo con Soyo y con Nobume sólo la hace dar saltitos de júbilo de los que su hermano y el tonto del sádico se burlan, aunque ella está tan contenta que no va a permitir que le arruinen su alegría.

Lo que no esperaba para nada es a Sougo hecho un ovillo en el sofá sujetándose el estómago y quejándose cada dos minutos de lo mucho que le duele. Diría que se lo merece si no fuera porque tiene que reconocer que a ha sido culpa de los dos. Y si no fuera por eso, estaría ahora en la playa y no sacrificando esta preciosa tarde para echarle un ojo a este idiota.

—¿En serio tenías que beberte toda la botella de salsa picante? —pregunta la chica mientras Sougo, tumbado con la cabeza en su regazo, gruñe y responde a duras penas.

—Sabes que nunca voy a decir que no a una apuesta que hagamos.

—Ah, claro. Es mi culpa entonces, ¿no? Por supuesto que sí, viva la lógica. —Kagura le hubiera golpeado la frente si él no se hubiera dado media vuelta y hubiera enterrado la cara en su estómago, murmurando algo incomprensible.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me estoy riendo de ti. —Kagura siente su boca moverse contra su piel y se estremece a pesar de que la tela de la camiseta que lleva impide que la toque directamente—. Estoy sorprendido de que sepas lo que es la lógica.

—¿Y estas confianzas?

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso tantos años viviendo al lado y soportándote no son suficientes como para que me cuides por una tarde? Te vuelvo a recordar que esto es culpa tuya. ¡Ah, qué cruel eres! Si me muero aquí y ahora espero que te sientas culpable.

—Si estuvieras realmente malo no hablarías tanto. Me parece que me voy a ir a acompañar a los demás. —La reacción de él es instantánea, haciendo fuerza con su cuerpo para impedir que se levante.

—Si no estuviera medio envenenado hazme caso que también iría a bañarme. No puedes abandonarme. Estoy en peligro de muerte.

—Por supuesto —dice resoplando. La verdad es que si no se sintiera culpable lo habría dejado solo hace rato, por pesado. Ahora no le queda otra que aguantarse y esperar que por la noche esté más soportable. Le pasa la mano por el pelo descuidadamente, perdida en sus pensamientos, y no nota cómo Sougo suspira aliviado. Continúa durante un rato y, cuando se da cuenta del silencio que hay de repente, baja la vista y se da cuenta de que se ha quedado dormido. Siente ganas de gritar de alegría pero se contiene a tiempo, no vaya a ser que se despierte.

Con sumo cuidado se mueve para tumbarse también y recostarse contra el respaldo del sofá. Anoche se acostaron demasiado tarde. Con la cabeza apoyada en el reposabrazos y la cabeza de Sougo todavía pegada a su vientre consigue encontrar una postura cómoda y no mucho después se queda dormida.

Cuando se despierta ya es de noche y se encuentra con una foto hecha con la polaroid de Soyo que alguien le ha dejado en el sofá. Le cuesta enfocar al principio porque se acaba de incorporar muy deprisa con el papel en la mano y sólo ve puntitos negros, pero al final (y mientras Sougo le pregunta todavía adormilado y agarrado a su cintura que por qué se mueve tanto) consigue ver la imagen con claridad.

* * *

_«Oh, dios. Esta me la vas a pagar, Soyo»_

No le hace falta preguntar para saber que su amiga debe de tener como diez fotografías más iguales en caso de que ella queme esta. Ese diablillo le dirá que es una reliquia que jamás debe ser olvidada. Lo que no significa que dicha foto tenga que salir a la luz, por el bien de su salud mental y de sus sentimientos, que últimamente han estado un poco a flor de piel cuando el chico está cerca.

Soyo observa desde la cocina a su mejor amiga, con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos fijos en la foto como si pudiera desintegrarla con la mirada. Desgraciadamente para ella todavía no ha adquirido esa habilidad y, sólo por si acaso, Soyo tiene algunas copias guardadas de cuando se ha encontrado a Kagura plácidamente dormida en el sofá con la camiseta subida y dejando al descubierto su abdomen mientras Sougo la estrechaba por la cintura con la cara todavía escondida en su piel, roncando ligeramente. Un abrazo de tortolitos en toda regla y una imagen difícil de conseguir y de olvidar, por supuesto. No se va a arriesgar a perder la primera prueba sólida de los muchos actos de afecto que a estos dos les quedan por delante.


End file.
